Satellite Mind
by Utsukushii Kohana
Summary: How she longed for him, her knees weak with swirling butterflies in the pit of her stomach, to simply come inside and devour her completely.


**Satellite Mind**

* * *

><p>How she longed for him, her knees weak with swirling butterflies in the pit of her stomach, to simply come inside and devour her completely. Oneshot.<p>

**A/N: **Inspired by Metric's "Satellite Mind", hence the title. Written for the ever so awesome rainbowishprincess. You are one of the sweetest, most talented and most awesome girls I know. Love you. Hope you like, dearie.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Digimon.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it was true.<p>

He didn't want to believe it was true.

Simply refused to.

Nonetheless it didn't matter whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not, it didn't make this whole ordeal any less true.

He idly gazed at the ring he bought for her earlier today before pocketing again: this beautiful and too expensive to afford with his unstable salary ring with a single amethyst stone and a white gold band. When he successfully purchased it, he considered himself the luckiest guy alive. He was finally beginning to be recognized for all his effort and devotion at work, lived in a great and cosy apartment with his gorgeous and intelligent girlfriend (soon to be wife), living the wonderful life, realising his childhood dream.

Yet it got shattered in one single night...

**X**

"Finally."

She heard him whisper softly under his breath before startling her by grabbing her and roughly pushing her against the wall, his lips crushing hers. She lost all senses, completely consumed by his burning touch, heat rising and pulsating through the bedroom.

She let his hands wander from the small of her back towards her hips all the way to the deliciously forbidden territory underneath her skirt. Slipping his fingers inside her panties, rhythmically moving, rubbing and pinching, she arched her back, wracked in shivers.

She moaned tentatively, he smirked slyly.

How she longed for him, her knees weak with swirling butterflies in the pit of her stomach, to simply come inside and devour her completely. He deliberately kept teasing her until she almost burst. She knew he was fully aware how much he was torturing her. Amused at her endurance to keep from reaching her climax, he finally pulled away to unbutton her shirt, revealing her full breasts underneath a laced lilac bra while she unzipped his pants. It didn't take long before all their clothes were shed, thrown on the floor slatternly and reached the bed as they fucked once, twice.

**X**

She woke up in an empty bed, naked under wrinkled sheets and utterly wet from sweat. What happened a couple of hours ago replaying over and over in her mind. She could still feel it, _him_, who had apparently disappeared somewhere during her sleeping.

It didn't matter, for her curiosity had doused and she didn't need anything else from him anymore.

She flashbacked to the way she felt when she first met him. It was at his father's birthday party in this bar they'd rented for the occasion. She remembered donning this carnelian-coloured cocktail dress, tea length. She remembered sitting on a stool at the bar, with her pink lady-cocktail settled next to her just a sip away from an empty glass, ogling the sticky floor with bored eyes downcast. As she only knew two people here, one of them being the object of this celebration, she felt sort of _lonely_ and she was not really in the mood to be her social self and strike up conversations with complete strangers.

"Want a refill?"

His voice was a low, soothing baritone and it made her head snap up promptly. To match the voice was a handsome man, a few years or so older than her, with thick, straight hair that was a lovely shade of gold blond with random strands falling over his eyes. He was wearing a mere jeans, loose-fitting, hems totally ripped along with an ecru sweatshirt in contrast to her classy outfit. However the first thing she noticed about him were his captivating piercingly intense azure eyes. They gave her an eerily sense of familiarity.

Her eyes strayed back to the glass which she clutched in her left hand as her right-handed manicured fingernails covered with a red layer of nail polish was tapping away against the counter in thought. Smiling politely, she declined but added that she'd rather have a beer now.

He grinned half-way, genuinely amused since he'd never pegged someone like her to actually order and down a beer and took the seat next to her while indicating the bartenders that he requested two beers. As he passed by her, she distinguished his smell of spicy cologne mixed with a whiff of cigarette smoke. It was enticing.

"So, does the pretty lady have a name?" he queried, handing her her beer after he paid the bartender.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious _derp_ness of his attempt at being courteously flirtatious and charming. "Tachikawa Mimi," she replied anyways.

"Yamato. Sorry to ask but how do you know Hiroaki? You've been sitting here by yourself for quite a while now."

"I know him because I know his son."

"Oh really?" he chuckled nonchalantly, arching an eyebrow with mild curiosity. "His son, huh?"

"Yes, his son," she repeated.

He licked his lips, his eyes sparkling with delight. "That's funny because I don't recall having met you before." He discerned her pretty features being twisted into a confused look and he continued, explaining, "_I_ am his son. My surname is Ishida."

Gaping at first, slightly bewildered, she pieced the puzzles together. "Oh so you're the broth—,"

"There you are," was cut in as she was being addressed by Hiroaki's other son, Takaishi Takeru, and received a kiss on the cheek affectionately. "I see you've acquainted yourself with my big brother," he said cheerily as he pulled Yamato in a warm hug.

"Wait, you know each other?" Yamato asked, pinching his eyebrows together.

"Well," Takeru beamed, proudly as he wrapped one arm around Mimi's shoulders and tugged her closer him, "She is my girlfriend, Yamato. I would have introduced you sooner if you weren't out of the country for your rock band. But I'm glad you two got to meet at last."

"I'm glad too. She's a great catch, brother." The corner of Yamato's lips quirked upwards at Mimi before he downed some more of his beer.

Mimi smiled, fully aware that her pale skin tinged pink and she mirrored Yamato as she determinedly drank from her bottle of beer, trying desperately to keep her blush under control. So much so that she emptied the remains in one go.

Takeru nodded wordlessly, confirming what Yamato stated and then turned to Mimi, beseeching, "Shall we go, dear? I still need to finish up writing that one chapter."

"Oh sure." Mimi got up from her seat swiftly, as she pushed her arms through the sleeves of her jacket and hiked her purse up on her shoulder. Then she gave Yamato a quick peck on the cheek whilst muttering a goodbye and Takeru merely waved.

As they walked away, Mimi pulled her hair up from under the collar of her coat, letting the curly waves cascade down to her mid-back, and she quickly looked past her shoulder, her eyes flickering over Yamato, as he lit a cigarette whilst motioning to the bartender for another beer. She couldn't help but feel drawn to him, and she couldn't help but wonder...

**X**

"How was it?"

Mimi jerked up, having been woken up so suddenly (not to mention roughly pulled out of a good dream), blinking out of her reverie and spotted Takeru at the end of her bed. He looked suspicious. Dangerously suspicious, she noticed.

"How was what?" she asked in response, her voice all groggy and she felt her heart beating like a hammer, probably speeding up twofold.

"Don't even—don't even try to deny it!" he raised his voice, spitting out every word vehemently and she had honestly never been so scared of him. What she focused more on, though, was how his eyes were all red and puffy, wet streams of tears still visibly sticking on the sides of his face. "I heard you two fuck through the wall. How was it?"

She couldn't even answer. Simply forgot how to for any words or sentences, let alone even utter them.

"I'm so stupid," Takeru said, his shoulders shagging and pushing his hands in his pockets. "So very stupid."

"I'm sorry!" she burst out, becoming frantic as tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't know what to say, Takeru. I didn't mean for this to happen but I—,"

"Don't," he interrupted, shifting his eyes away from her as he couldn't bear to look at her anymore. Then he pulled out this tiny velvet box from his one pocket and placed the item on her cupboard right next to him as she looked on with wide eyes, shocked. "I just hope for you that it was worth it."

He shook his head and she watched through blurry eyes as he left, not even bothered to close the door behind him.

She couldn't believe it was true.

She didn't want to believe it was true.

Simply refused to.

Nonetheless it didn't matter whether she wanted to acknowledge it or not, it didn't make this whole ordeal any less true.

All because of her.


End file.
